Luna de tres colores
by izfonfabre
Summary: Fanfic episódico, LOONA/LOOΠΔ/이달의 소녀 Doce jóvenes. Doce animales. Dos mundos. Un único Edén. ¿Lograrán que este paraíso logre establecer la paz?


Prólogo — Olivia Hye

Al final, Olivia había logrado cumplir con su cometido. Se había cobrado venganza de Yves, quien le había negado la entrada al Edén que ella había creado ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla fuera? Seguro es porque ella era débil; Yves era débil, tan débil como había sido aquella niña, Vivi. Tan frágil, tan fácil de arrebatarle la vida. Arrodillada, Yves lloraba. Sus lágrimas caían en el rostro sin vida de Vivi, que aún bañado en el fluido color escarlata que en algún momento le había dado vida se mostraba tan compasivo y dulce. Quizá llorando Vivi volvería ¿No? Después de todo, era su Paraíso, su Edén. Si así lo deseaba, las cosas pasaban. Eso le había dicho la Madre Haseul. Sin embargo, Yves sabía que Vivi había sido perdida para siempre. Quizá fuera por eso que Olivia sonreía, con su boca sucia por la sangre de su mejor amiga.

Heejin también lloraba. Lloraba porque una vida inocente se había perdido. Lloraba porque no sabía como esto había pasado; Olivia debía de aliarse a Yves, a Gowon y a Chuu. Juntas debían de ser quienes erradicasen el mal, e hicieran así un Edén para la humanidad. Mientras, en el cielo nocturno, sobre sus cabezas se alzaba la Luna de los Tres colores: azul, rojo y púrpura. Y dos mujeres de dorados cabellos bailaban jocosas en el cielo. Se reían con jolgorio del suceso a sus pies. Festejaban la obra de su títere de afilados colmillos.

Olivia despertó en su pupitre. Olivia. El nombre le sonaba de algún lado. Sin embargo, ella era Hyejoo. Eso decía su identificación estudiantil. Olivia. Era el nombre que tenía versión de ella de su sueño. Soltó un bostezo, tapándose la boca para no parecer una alumna irrespetuosa. Matemáticas, con razón se había dormido. Solía dormirse cuando no entendía lo que explicaban en clase. Después le exigiría a Yerim que le explicase sobre la materia. Después de todo, ella sabía que estudiaría en la universidad algo que la tuviera bien alejada de los números y las operaciones matemáticas. Volteó a ver a su izquierda y sus ojos se encontraron con el típico paisaje de invierno de aquella preparatoria: el exceso de amarillo lo hacía parecer una suerte de campo de girasoles humano. Un pequeño bollo de papel cayó en la cabeza de oscuro cabello de Hyejoo, el mismo tenía muchas cerezas dibujadas; "Choerry" definitivamente tenía un severo problema con esa fruta.

"¡Deja de dormir en matemáticas, floja! Después me ruegas que te ayude". Efectivamente, cuando la morocha volteó a ver se encontró con una castaña que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, clara señal de que debía dejar de dormirse en clases. Yerim siempre era una chica alegre, por eso mismo cuando se enojaba era porque iba en serio. Y entonces, la campana que indicaba el fin del periodo la salvó de seguir adelante con aquel martirio. Ahora quedaba la hora predilecta del día ¡El almuerzo!

Samgyeopsal. A veces la vida le sonreía a la morocha. Después de haber sobrevivido a la clase sobre trigonometría tridimensional, que sirvieran su plato favorito de todos no hacía mas que alegrar su día. No sabía ella que la tenía tan hambrienta, pero se lo comía a bocados enormes y acelerados, como si tuviera un apetito feroz. Tanta atención dedicó a su alimento, que no notó que una chica se había sentado a su lado, de un cabello de color dorado y una sonrisa amena. Cuando la rubia apoyó su bandeja en la mesa, Olivia recién ahí dejó de comer; cuando volteó, estaba sumamente apenada ya que usualmente se sentaba con Yerim, después de ella no tenía mas amigos en la escuela. Lo que le pareció raro fue que estaba usando ropa de calle, y no la reglamentaria del colegio.

—¿Buscas a alguien en particular?— preguntó la joven de pelo negro, con curiosidad, después de haberse limpiado de la boca los restos de samgyeopsal. La muchacha rubia sonrió, y sus pupilas se pusieron de un color azul, mas no el típico color azul de los ojos. Era como si hubiesen tomado el color más fuerte dentro de la gama de aquel color y lo hubieran inyectado directamente en sus ojos.

—Justamente es a ti a quien busco...— hizo una pequeña pausa para acercar sus labios al oído ajeno, y Hyejoo se puso toda tensa. Un instinto casi primitivo le decía que huyera, que se alejase de la rubia... Pero no alcanzó a responder a sus instintos, y aquella chica concluyó sus palabras, en un susurro en el oído que acabó por erizar cada pelo de su cuerpo. —...Olivia—.

Y los ojos de Hyejoo se pusieron de un color ambarino. Sentía como si perdiera el control de su cuerpo, e imágenes que escapaban a su comprensión pasaron frente a sus ojos: tres peluches de animales e insectos, representando un pingüino, un cisne y una mariposa, dos mujeres rubias sentadas en un trono cada una, con su amiga Yerim sentada entre ellas. Empezó a sentir como perdía el conocimiento, y a lo lejos creyó escuchar el aullido de un lobo.

Hyejoo no lo sabía, pero sería quien protagonizaría un cambio radical en el mundo.


End file.
